Fairies Do NOT Have Tails
by Lets Do That Again
Summary: Two fairies, an old man in a young body, and a child most likely older than the previous three combined, are tossed from their world to another because one of them refuses to lay down and die. Oh well, at least they're together. And what's this malarky about fairies with tails?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Redo-I mean, New Beginnings

 **The Legend of Zelda Series is owned by Nintendo, and Fairy Tail is owned by Funimation.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

Deep in the woods of Ordon, there is a forest seeping with ancient magic. A forest that not even the rays of the sun can properly penetrate. A place that very few beings can comfortably call home. One of those beings, a child-like imp, was currently resting on a tree branch, his red straw and leaf hat covering his face. A rustling in the bushes below him caused a lazy hand to lift the hat up, as he looked down through tired eyes, which immediately alighted with mischief at what he saw.

Three figures emerged from the shrubbery, a young man with red hair gazing intently at a map, a young woman with black hair casually picking at a crossbow, and an older man in hooded robes. Yes, the mischievous imp knew exactly who these three were, and he delighted in tormenting them as they traveled.

The woman looked over to the young man, "Face it Shad, you read the map wrong. Now why don't we just follow the sun and head back to Ordon, yeah?"

The older man nodded his head, "Ashei is right, we have been traveling for a few hours now with little success, it would be wise to rest up and start again tomorrow".

Shad shook his head in frustration; "No!" he then flinched and rubbed the back of his head as the two stared at him, "Er, I mean, the map has to be right. We found the ruins before, remember?"

Ashei nodded, "We did, and now we can't find them again, yeah".

The old man gave Shad a comforting pat on the shoulder, "Perhaps, in your excitement, you labeled the map wrong once we found the ruins".

Shad slumped his shoulders, "But…I know I didn't make a mistake".

The imp knew that Shad was correct; his notes had been completely accurate. That's why, when the group rested for the night one day, he stole the notes and replaced them with fake replicas. The imp began to shake in mirth as he collected berries; it was fun messing with people.

Of course, the imp mused, he might have been taking things too far. After all, the ruins they sought were not as 'important' as they once were. The evil that threatened to consume the land had passed, and with it, the need to protect the ruins that housed the Blade of Evil's Bane. He then shrugged, resuming his collecting, it's not his fault he can't kick old habits.

The group continued onward, unaware of the figure silently following them from the treetops, stopping in a clearing to rest their legs. The imp grinned; the three were in perfect pranking position. He reached into his pockets, and pulled out a large brown seed with a yellow nut inside. He gave it a close inspection, and then, when satisfied, chucked it into a tree across the clearing.

The effect was instantaneous. The birds that had been sleeping in the tree woke up in an instant, zeroing on the perceived threat, that is to say, the three startled explorers.

"Ahh!" Shad yelled as he and his group were bombarded by birds, "What's going on?"

"I think," the old man ducked as a trio of birds zoomed past his head, "They were startled by a Deku Nut releasing its spores".

"Well," Ashei whirled around, "Then we should probably leave before things get even uglier, yeah?"

The trio nodded, and began to run out of the forest, a flock of agitated birds pecking at them every step. Only when he couldn't hear the indignant squawks of the birds did the imp burst into a high-pitched laughter, "HAHAHAHAHA!" he swung down the branch, hanging by his legs, "Man, those guys are just too easy". He stayed there for a few minutes, letting his glee out through intermittent bouts of laughter. With a content sigh, he swung upwards, jumping from branch to branch, deeper into the forest.

 **Line Break**

Lying under the shade of a tall tree was a figure in old, ornate armor. Closer inspection reveals it to be a skeleton, with a scar going across its right eye. The knight (for what else would wear such an ensemble) lifted his head at the sound of birds irritably screeching. He let out a deep, guttural sigh, shaking his head.

A groan sounded from his lap, and looking down with a lone red eye, he saw two orbs of light (one white, on a dark purple) with dainty, transparent wings slowly flapping in the air. The purple one, a boy, yawned, "Wha-what is that?"

His sister smacked her lips, "Give you three guesses".

The knight chuckled, "Yes, Skull Kid always finds a way to wake us up doesn't he?" The two fairies grumbled in response.

After a short wait, the Skull Kid hopped down from a nearby branch, "Hey all!" he grinned. That grin faltered as he noticed the deadpan stares the three in front of him were giving him. He sheepishly reached into his pockets, "Uhh, berries?" He let out an internal sigh of relief when the two fairies hovered over and grabbed a couple.

"Don't look so happy," the white one mumbled as she took a bite, "I'm still grumpy".

The purple one sighed, "You're always grumpy".

His sister froze, then whirled on her brother, a red tinge on her glowing form, "Am not!"

Her brother just turned around, still eating, "I'm too tired for this Tatl".

The Skull Kid, and even the knight, grinned as Tatl's form grew redder and redder, "Tael! Tael, get back here" The two flew around the clearing, Tatl all the while yelling at her brother. After a bit, Tael made a sharp turn, causing Tatl to fumble and hit a branch. Tael laughed, until he slammed into a branch as well. After falling to the ground, all four laughed at the situation that had unfolded.

The knight's booming laughter was the first to quiet down, "So, now that you have had something to eat, what is on the today's schedule?"

The Skull Kid titled his head, humming in thought. He then snapped his fingers, "How about tag?"

Tael responded with a tired groan, "We did that practically all day yesterday…How about Hide-and Seek".

Tatl snorted, "Please, with wolfy," the knight grumbled at the nickname, "and his super nose, the game will be over in a snap".

The four entered silence once more, until the knight pounded one armored fist into the other, "I know, Skull Kid, do you have any cloth?" The imp, confused, nodded his head, pulling out a plain white cloth, "Good, now, mash the berries all over it, don't leave a spot untouched". Shrugging the imp did just that. After he was down, he sent an inquisitive glance to the knight. In response, the knight flashed a bright yellow, and in his place was a golden wolf with a piercing red eye. The wolf-knight then trotted over and sniffed the berry-soaked cloth, sneezed, then stuck his nose in it once more. A wave of understanding hit the imp, and he quickly tied the cloth to the beast's snout.

Clapping his hands, he started to hop in place, "Great! Now, you know the rules, give us a minute…Go!" At that, the imp and the fairies burst into action, going off deeper into the woods. Shaking his head in mirth, the wolf began to count. After a minute passed, he moved forward, and then paused as a spasm wracked through its entire body. The beast writhed at the sensation, but, eventually, it passed. After taking a moment to collect himself, the wolf sprinted forward, eager to find his friends.

 **Line Break**

The sibling fairies and the imp dissolved into laughter as the golden wolf shook his body, shaking off his dizziness from having run into a tree, again: who knew canines relied so much on their sense of smell?

Tatl composed herself faster than the others, "Haaa…That was funny…Hey, its getting dark".

The other two (the wolf was currently pawing at the cloth tied to his face) looked at the sky. Her brother replied, "Huh, guess we played longer than we thought".

The imp nodded his head, "Yeah…might as well sleep. None of the villagers ever go into the woods at night anyway".

The wolf, which had torn the cloth to shreds, shook his head at the imp. He then gave a short bark, leading the three to a large tree.

The wolf curled up next to the tree, Tatl and Tael floating down and resting on his neck. The imp grinned, and started to sprint to the wolf. A piercing red eye and low growl stopped it in its tracks however; with a grumble, the imp marched over, resting its head on the beast's flank, sleep soon overtaking it.

The wolf looked over at his three oldest (living) friends, and let out a content sigh, before resting his own head in his paws, shutting his red eye.

 **Line Break**

A faint crack of a twig made the wolf's ears perk up. Sniffing the air, he growled as a faint, somewhat recognizable, largely unfamiliar scent assaulted its nostrils. With a quick bark, the imp awoke and looked over at the beast. After hearing the crinkle of leaves, the imp understood, scooping up the two fairies and leaping high into the trees.

The wolf then hunched over, hackles raised to an almost perpendicular angle. He howled, a deep, menacing sound that had sent even the bravest of men running home, yet this unknown entity did not falter; if anything, the sudden noise made it quicken its steps towards the beast.

The wolf was baring his teeth now, ready to pounce. Now that the being was closer, the smell was getting clearer. Whatever it was, the beast mused, it was powerful, but that was of no matter, for the beast had killed a great many creatures more powerful than itself.

The figure appeared through the brush, and what the beast saw caused him to stop growling, titling his head at the sight. It was a woman, young, no older than perhaps thirty years. She had the classic Hylian features; Long, pointed ears, porcelain skin. What threw the beast for a loop however, was her hair. It was set into two small buns on the back of her head, but that wasn't the strange part. The hair…it was green, green as grass. The beast had not seen such a vibrant green atop a person's head since…well, since his childhood. Her eyes were another interesting feature as well. They too, were green, a duller shade, like the leaves on an old and weathered tree, but they held much experience in them, as well as power.

The woman looked at the wolf, its head titled in that universal sign of confusion, and smiled, "Ah, there you are my child…I have been looking for you".

The wolf (and three figures in the tree) blinked at her words. Slowly, the wolf trotted over to her, sniffing heavily. As he was circling her, she smiled, and reached down to pet him. Before he could object, she stroked his fur, and great, natural energy flowed through the beast. It was…soothing, familiar. It filled his heart with courage, and strength.

The wolf's eyes widened as the feeling reminded of a holy artifact he wielded once before, in a time long since passed. He looked up at the woman in awe, one question lingering in his mind. She nodded. He immediately hopped backwards, and in a flash of light, changed to his skeletal form, bent low on his knees.

Skull Kid, still in the trees, was very perplexed by the situation, "So…I take it we're not going to chase her away".

The knight looked sharply into the canopy, "Watch your tongue fool! This is Lady Farore".

"Wait, one of the three Golden Goddesses?" Tatl and Tael chimed in shock.

Farore chuckled, "The same, now come down, I don't bite".

Looking over at his friends, the Skull Kid jumped down, then pulled his hat off of his head, playing with the fringe, "Err, sorry for being so rude Lady Farore".

His three friends looked looked over at the Skull Kid in shock. Tatl whispered their shared question, "Wh-why are you being polite?"

The imp sent a deadpan look to her, "Cause even I know not to mess with someone that could blow me up with her pinky!" he hissed back.

Farore laughed, "Oh, silly Skull Kid, worry not, there is little you could do to incur my wrath. Him on the other hand," she narrowed her eyes at the knight, who balked.

He stood, pointing to himself, "M-me? What have I done?"

Farore walked forward, poking his breastplate with her finger, "You, Link, should not be here".

Link gulped, "M-milady, I am a creature of the woods, a cursed being, in these woods is where I shall spend eternity".

"You're curse was broken the moment your descendent learnt the final skill. You have been free to move on for weeks!" Her eyes softened, and she lowered her voice, "Please, I do not wish to see you suffer any longer".

Link looked down, "I do not know what you are talking about".

"Do not lie to me child!" Link fell back, not expecting her to shout; "Even now you feel the ancient magic at work, slowly twisting your mind until it will know naught but rage and destruction".

Link grew silent, but perked up as Tael said, "Is that why, for the past few days, you started to shake like crazy?"

Link sharply turned his head, "You know-"

"Link," the Skull Kid interrupted him, "We're at least as old as you are, we're not stupid".

Link looked at his friends' faces, then sighed, "Yes it is true, I have been feeling the pull of madness," he picked himself up, looking at Farore, "But I can fight it".

She shook her head sadly, "No, you can't. Perhaps if you bore my mark, but you do not, and are fated to waste away, unless you pass on".

Another sigh, "I…I cannot".

"Why?" Tatl asked, "Why won't you go? You're great-whatever grandkid already saved the world, what else is there".

Farore gave the three a sad smile, "…He stays for you".

The trio blinked, "What?"

Link sighed looking them over with a sad glint in his eye, "It is true".

The imp voiced their bewilderment, "Why the heck would you do that?"

Link looked up to the moon, "…Many years ago, I swore that, no matter what, we would always be friends, that we would stick together," he grunted, "And yet, I did not keep that for years until we met by chance".

Tatl snorted, "So you made a promise, and in order to make up for not keeping it in its entirety, you risked going insane, great!" She then continued in a soft, sad voice, "Just move on, please".

Link growled, "NO! I refuse to leave you alone like I did ages ago".

"It will help no one if you lose yourself to insanity".

Link sent Farore a pleading look, "Surely there is something you can do?"

Farore sighed, "…You will not leave them?"

He shook his head, after which a deku seed hit his helmet. He turned around, and was rewarded a dozen more seeds in his face, "Ah! Guh! Skull Kid, blah, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just a crappy friend aren't I," he sent Link a watery frown, "You should just go, not like we need some old coot cramping our style, right guys" Tatl and Tael, preoccupied with holding each other in sadness, only bobbed slightly in the air, "See" the imp's voice cracked, "We don't need you, so just go!"

He shot more seeds at Link, who just walked forward. Eventually, he ran out, and was silently crying as Link held him close, "Silly imp," he gently chided, "You are one of my oldest, and closest friends, I could never abandon you," he held a hand up for the fairies, who landed on it, "Any of you, ever again".

Tael sniffed, "But what about you're other friends, the ones that are already dead and waiting?"

Link gave a hollow chuckle, "I am sure they can wait a few more years".

"So, you really won't leave them will you?" Link looked back, gently shaking his head.

Farore brought her fist to her mouth, thinking hard. This was not going the way it needed to go. And she would not allow (one of) her chosen to rot away as a monster. Yet…

She looked over at the four beings, a strange sight to be sure, an imp and two fairies crying in the gentle embrace of a skeletal knight. "…Oh I am going to get in so much trouble for this," she muttered.

Link lifted his head up, "What was that milady?"

Farore scowled at Link, pointing her finger at him, "You…!" she huffed, taking a calming breath. She then smiled at them, "Rise my children, wipe your tears," they did as commanded. "Now," she raised her arms, "Repeat after me".

She started to sing. It was a slow melody, almost haunting, but not sinister, no, it was more…peaceful. It struck a chord in the four beings, and immediately Link turned into a wolf, and the Skull Kid pulled out his trumpet. After completing the verse, she started again, a melancholy howl and somber trumpet following in tune. Even Tatl and Tael twirled above them, sparkling bits of light floating all around them.

Their song echoed across the land, all its denizens having heard it. None knew where it originated, how it was able to spread, or even what it meant, all but one. One lone man, who had taken to wandering in order to experience all that the world had to offer, recognized the song. He looked up at the night sky, basking in the memories of his adventure, letting the painful memories ebb away in favor of the pleasant ones.

After what seemed to be countless hours, the three stopped their harmony. A light enveloped the imp and the wolf, forcing Tatl and Tael to look away, though Farore looked on in joy.

As the light subsided, Tatl and Tael were in shock, "Wow…You-you're-"

"Hylians," her brother finished.

The two of them looked at their bodies in awe, the former imp more so, for he could not remember a time before he was a Skull Kid. He looked down at his arms, no longer dull brown bark, but pale white skin. He pulled on it, and let out a shaky laugh as he could feel his flesh move. "I, I have skin," he brought his hands, shakily, towards his face, patting it down, "I-I have a face" he started to laugh, "I have a face! Link, look, a nose, and actual nose," he pinched his mouth, "anh lhihs, ah dun haff a bek ahnemo".

Link, who was staring at his own body in amazement, merely nodded, "Yes…" he looked at Farore, a bemused smile on his face, "Thank you milady, but how does this help?"

Her smile widened, "Excellent question," she then clapped her hands together, and a whirlpool of blue and white energy appeared behind her, "Through this portal lies a land where you can live out the rest of your days until you finally pass on, properly this time".

Link was still confused, "Another world? Why not stay in this one".

Farore gave a sheepish laugh, "Well, I'm already breaking some rules by giving you two bodies, letting you just wander these lands would inevitably lead to trouble. At least this way no one can complain and say you are messing with the natural order".

The former imp raised an eyebrow (something he immensely enjoyed), "What about that world's gods".

"Not my problem!" The goddess's honesty shocked the four.

Link then shifted his gaze over at the fairies, "What about Tatl and Tael, they can still potentially outlive us both".

Farore waved a hand, "Don't worry, when the time comes I shall collect them myself, dropping them off in the afterlife".

The four looked at each other, then shrugged, "Whatever works I suppose".

Tatl nodded, "Right, besides," she flew into Link's hat, "Now I have a comfortable place to sleep whenever I want".

"Hey! Leave some room for me," he brother disappeared into the hat as well.

The three left chuckled at the display. "Thank you my lady," Link bowed, "This gift you have bestowed upon us means so much".

The former Skull Kid nodded fervently, still poking various parts of his body "Yeah, this is so cool!"

Farore laughed, "I'm so glad you like it. Oh! One other thing," She snapped her fingers, and two satchels appeared in her hands, "These are similar to the pack you would carry in your youth".

Link cocked a brow, "What makes them different?"

"They're bigger," Link grinned, thanking Farore once more, and secured the satchels on his waist. "There are a few things in there already, a going-away present as it were".

Link nodded, "Thank you again. C'mon…well, we can't call you 'Skull Kid' or 'imp' anymore now can we…well, maybe we can keep latter".

The 'imp' nodded, "Oh yeah, I need a name…Ooh! How about Blazing McBrisket!"

"…We'll work on that later". Link turned to Farore once more, "Farewell my Lady".

"Yeah," the former imp waved, "Bye".

"Farewell my children! Be safe!" She waved, only stopping after they passed through the portal. She sighed, and waved her hand, making the portal disappear. She was about to teleport away, when a cough caught her attention.

Slowly turning her head, she could see her sisters: Din, leaning on a tree, casually looking at her nails, and Nayru, tapping her foot, alternating between glaring at the spot where to portal was, and Farore.

Farore let out a nervous chuckle, "Um, I can explain".

 **A/N: So, I decided to try my hand at redoing this story. One thing that I can say, for certain, is that this will not actually go into the Anime/Manga. I plan on finishing this story a few months before Lucy joins up in-universe, that way I won't freak myself out over canoness and subplots (mostly, still have to worry about plots that start up from before the actual source material, but it'll be less aggravating than the actual story arcs). Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Godly Goodie Bags

 **The Legend of Zelda Series is owned by Nintendo, and Fairy Tail is owned by Funimation.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

Link felt weightless as he traveled in the portal. The light blinded him, and he was only vaguely aware of his companions' exclamations of wonder and fear as they fell through time and space. After what seemed like hours, he felt himself slowing down, and the light decreased its intensity.

He blinked his eyes open, tears obstructing his vision. Wiping them away, he saw that he was in a small clearing in a forest, so not much of a change in scenery.

"Ooooh," Link turned to face the ex-Skull Kid, clutching his head, "Aaaah, are Hylian eyes supposed to be this sensitive?" Link nodded with a chuckle, "…I'll take my yellow glowy things back now".

A white orb shakily floated up next to him, "W-well tough," she said, "Lady Farore gave you a Hylian body, get used to it".

Her brother bobbed in agreement, "Yeah, do you want to tell one of the Golden Goddesses that her gift sucks?"

The boy paled, "…I'm good".

Link sighed; "We can rest here for a bit-" the boy immediately flopped down, massaging his temples, "…if you need it…" Link shrugged, sitting down next to him.

The two fairies floated down onto the boy's lap, "So…what are we going to call you?"

The boy stopped rubbing his forehead, and put a hand to his chin. After a moment, he took a deep breath. Before he could speak however, Link gave him a hard stare, "Be serious".

The boy spluttered, then pouted, "Fine…I'm beginning to remember how much of a pain you were before you became a skeleton".

Link shrugged, lying down, "Parenthood will do that to you".

The boy began to think, seriously this time, of a name that would suit him. "…Troy?"

"…Nah".

"Zoltan?"

"Nope".

"…Malo?"

"Try again".

"Tracey?"

"Isn't that a girl's name?"

The boy growled, "This is going to take forever".

Link cocked a brow, "That was only four names".

The boy sighed dramatically, "…Why don't you pick one out," he looked over to Link.

The man blinked, "Me? Are you sure?"

The boy shrugged, "You've done it before haven't you?"

Link sat up, and gazed intently at the boy. "…Evan".

"Hmmm, Evan" the boy mouthed the name a few time, "...I like it," the newly christened 'Evan' smiled.

Tatl and Tael hovered above Evan's head, "Evan…" Tatl tested the name, "Well, its less of a mouthful than Skull Kid".

"Yeah," Tael agreed, "Plus, now when you yell at him, it won't have to be a demeaning 'boy!'".

Tatl froze, then lost the bobbed slightly, "…Yeah, I'll give you that".

Link shook his head, "Hahaha…Oh!" The three turned to him, "Lady Farore said that there were some things already in the satchels".

Evan grinned, "Well what are you waiting for? Let's take a look".

Link unhooked both satchels from his waist. He hummed as he opened the first one up; looking inside, "…I think these are meant for you Evan" he tossed to bag to Evan, who caught it, and began go through its contents.

Evan stuck his arm deep the satchel, stopping his blind groping when his fingers brushed against a smooth object. He pulled it out, "…A trumpet?" It was a simple trumpet, only instead of brass or painted copper, it looked like real gold, with the Triforce insignia on the bell. Evan played a few notes, a smile widening at the sound of the horn, "Cool!"

Tael's response was less cheery, "And here I was hoping to get uninterrupted sleep".

Evan continued to pull things out, "Deku nuts, Deku seeds, a slingshot, and a knife" Evan looked up at Link, a wide smile on his face, "Farore is a cool lady".

Link shook his head, "'Lady Farore' Evan…Are you sure there is nothing else?"

Evan looked back down at the bag, "I think so", he stuck his arm down once more, and exclaimed, "Oh! Guess I was wrong," he pulled the object up, then immediately dropped in in fright.

Clattering on the ground was a mask, dark as night, with two, beady yellow eyes, and an orange beak in place of lips. Evan pointed a shaky hand at the mask, "I-is that-?"

Link nodded, "A mask that will allow you to transform between your current body, and that of a Skull Kid once more…you had best put it on".

Evan sent Link a baffled look, "What are you crazy? I just got my face back, I'm not giving it up again".

Tatl gave an exasperated sigh, "It's a transformation mask you dolt. You can always take it off when you want".

Evan blinked, "Oh yeah…forgot about that".

"Just be careful," Link felt the need to warn him, "The first transformation can be painful".

Evan snorted, "Please, it can't be that bad". He put the mask on. It was that bad.

Evan started to twitch as he felt his body change at a cellular level. Flesh turned to wood, his face dissolved into a blank nothingness. Soon, the pain was too much to bear, and he screamed to the heavens, his voice rising in pitch. A flash of light later, and he was once more a Skull Kid.

Link looked on in silence, "…I warned you".

Evan groaned, "Yeah…yeah you did…Huh?" He looked down at his trumpet (which he dropped during the searing pain that was a transformation) and saw that it had changed to the four-belled instrument he had back in Hyrule. He picked it up, "…Weird…I wonder," he took a deep breathe, and blew into the instrument. A whooshing sound erupted from the trees, and four large puppets with eerie smiles crashed into the ground.

Tatl and Tael backed up in fright, "Ah!" Tael screamed, "Don't do that! You know these things freak me out".

Evan waved him off, "Yeah, yeah".

Link walked up the puppets, which in turn tilted their heads at him, "Well," Link said, "Guess that answers the question as to whether or not our magic will work here".

Evan nodded, "Guess so". He turned to his puppets, "Thanks for coming guys, but I just wanted to test something. I'll call you when I need you". The four puppets bowed to their master, and disappeared in a whirl of leaves as Evan sounded his horn.

Evan then reached for his 'face', but hesitated. Link took note, "Taking off the mask is much less painful". Steeling his nerves, Evan pulled the mask off, and in a flash of light, was back in his Hylian form. He looked himself over, "Huh, not even a tickle". He then nodded to Link, "Your turn".

Link dug into his bag, and pulled out a familiar sword, "…This is…my old Gilded Sword," he rummaged through the bag again, pulling out a shield with a moaning face on a reflective surface, "And my old mirror shield! These will certainly come in handy".

Searching through the bag revealed more goodies. His old Golden Gauntlets (which he put on), the Lens of Truth, a very large Bomb Bag, a bow and some arrows in a large quiver, a Longshot, a map and compass, giant wallet filled with Rupees, and, "…Okay, how?"

Link pulled out a small blue object from his satchel. He recognized it as the Ocarina of Time, a holy artifact he had returned to the Royal Family after he settled down to start a family. "…Well, it's mine now," he put the instrument back in the satchel.

Another minute of digging, and he found something he had been hoping to find, his collection of masks from Termina. Link smiled as he pulled out the Goron mask, formed from the soul of Darmani the Third, a Goron hero, "Man, this brings back memories".

Evan walked up to Link, "Can I try it on? I've always wanted to see what it was like to be a Goron".

Link gave Evan a hard stare, "…If you even try to roll away and cause trouble I will freeze you solid".

Evan swiped the mask from Link's hand, "Don't worry, I wouldn't even know how to roll". He brought the mask to his face, braced for the pain, and…nothing happened. Evan pouted under the mask, "Does this thing even work?"

Link frowned, taking the mask from Evan. He put it on his own face, and in a flash of light turned into a Goron (with his signature hat, skir-I mean tunic, gloves and boots). He spoke in a gravelly voice, "Hmmm, it works for me, but why not for you?"

"Maybe because he didn't make the mask?" the two looked over to Tatl, "Well, Link, the Goron mask exists because you played the song of healing for Darmani right?" Link nodded, "Well, maybe that means that only you can use the power he gave up".

Link took off the mask, "Evan, give me the Skull Kid mask". Evan handed it to him. Link put it on, and did not change, "So…guess this means that if we heal someone's soul, only the person who did the healing can use the mask".

Evan shrugged, putting his mask away, "Seems fair".

Link put all of his items away, and then helped Evan put his knife on his belt properly, "I don't need to teach you the basics of combat do I?"

Evan shook his head, "No, I got it. Just keep the pointy end away from me and towards the other guy".

Link gave him a deadpan stare, "…Every night before bed I will give you lessons, don't complain," he added as he saw Evan open his mouth.

Link jerked his head to Tatl and Tael, "Come one you two, rest in my hat. Don't know how the natives will react to a couple of free-roaming fairies".

Tatl snorted, "Please, worst case scenario, someone tries to put us in a bottle".

Her brother chuckled, "Yeah. Jokes on them, I don't even know how to heal people".

"No, you just know how to talk someone's ears off," his sister remarked as she slid under Link's hat.

Her brother puffed up in pride, "I try," he followed her in.

Smirking, Link pulled out the map and compass. "Hmmm…seems there is a town called Acalypha about…10 miles due East," he looked down at his friend, "Ready to go?"

Evan smirked, "Of course. In fact," Evan stuck a hand in his bag, "This calls for celebration, something to commemorate our new journey".

Link's eyes widened at Evan's devious smirk, "Wait Evan don't-"

Too late. Evan had already thrown half-a-dozen Deku nuts to the ground, releasing the spores with several loud and flashy 'BANGS'.

Link shut his eyes as he massaged his ringing ears. "WAS THAT WORTH IT?"

Evan just smiled, massaging his own ears, "WHAT?"

 **A/N: And scene. Link and co. are in Fiore, heading to Acalypha…again. Yeah…well, I never said this wasn't going to reuse old ideas. I'll admit, its a little short, but this chapter was only meant to serve as a means to catalogue what they do and do not have. Anyway, be sure to leave a review. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Monkey See, Monkey Bleed

 **The Legend of Zelda Series is owned by Nintendo, and Fairy Tail is owned by Funimation.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

Link scanned the forest around them. It was certainly beautiful, and had the same sense of wonder all forests held, but there was something missing. Something, he mused, that had to do with the general atmosphere…as though there was something fundamentally different with the very air they breathed, and the ground they walked upon. Something-"Are we there yet?"

Link resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Sk-Evan, we have only been walking for perhaps 20 minutes".

Evan groaned, "But this is taking too long. And my legs feel weird, and I didn't know that bugs landing on your body felt so weird, and my nose gets itchy, and my clothes feel soft and it kind of freaks me out, and-".

Tatl flew into his face, interrupting his monologue, "Well, those are the…perks that come with having a body not made out of wood. I thought you were happy about it".

Evan let out a dramatic sigh, "But I didn't know it would take this much effort," Evan hung his head low, then jerked it up at Link, "Hey Link, catch me!"

Link hopped to the side as Evan ran at him, causing the boy to fall on his face. Tatl and Tael laughed at his misfortune. Link shook his head, "Evan, you need to get used to walking around with an actual body. You think it was easy for me to walk around on all fours the first time around, and then switch back to two legs, no, but I learned, adapted, and you can too".

Evan grumbled, wiping some dirt off of his face. He then brightened as a though entered his head, "What if we swap out?"

Tael titled in confusion, "What?"

Evan turned to his friends, "What if we," he pointed to himself and Link, "Put on different masks every mile or so, to get used to the feel, it'll certainly go by faster".

Link frowned in contemplation, looking around, "…Well, there are no rivers nearby, and I do not see and deku flowers…but I can certainly switch between Goron, Wolf, Stalfos, and my normal body".

Evan snapped his fingers, "There you go!" He then pulled out his mask, as Link pulled out his Goron mask. They both put them on. In a flash of light, both had turned into a Skull Kid and Goron, respectively. Evan rolled his wooden shoulders, "Oh yeah, a lot lighter".

Tatl hovered over to Link, "…You know…now that I'm taking a closer look, you look a little different than I remember".

Link cocked a rocky brow, "How so?"

Tatl floated around him "I think…you look less chubby than you did," she bobbed up-and-down, "Yeah, you look less chubby".

Link inspected his body, and noted that there seemed to be more 'muscle' on his arms, and that his belly was less rotund than when he last wore the mask as a child. "Hmm, perhaps it is because I am now an adult in my normal form?"

Evan tilted his head at that, "Then…what would you look like as a deku?"

Link shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows, I'll find out later though. Meet you down the road". He crouched low, but stopped, looking over at the fairies, "Either of you want a lift".

Tatl shook her head no, entering Evan's hat, but Tael heartily agreed. He then snuggled firmly into Link's hat, "Wow, this hair is really hard, do you gel?" Link snorted, and curled up into a ball, shooting off down the road, Evan hot on his tail, leaping through the trees.

 **Line Break**

Link, now a wolf, sniggered as Evan fell down to the earth. Yes, the boy thought it wise to change forms mid-jump, in some misguided effort to look cool Link imagined.

As Evan gathered up his shattered pride, the wind shifted, and Link's ears perked up at the sound of people screaming. He growled. Tael took notice, "Link, what's wrong?" Link stopped growling, and looked over to the three. With a quick bark and a jerk of his head, they understood what was going on. Evan put on his mask once more, grabbing Tatl and Tael as he jumped through the trees, Link following from the ground.

After about 10 minutes, they came upon a small hill over seeing a sizable town, _"So, this would be Acalypha"_. Link pawed at his snout, and turned back into a Hylian. Evan landed next to him. Without turning his head, Link said, "It's best if you take off the mask, no telling how these people would react to a Skull Kid".

Evan shrugged, "I don't think they'll take it any worse than the giant green monkeys". Link grunted, and Evan rolled his yellow orbs, taking the mask off.

Link put a hand to his chin as he assessed the situation, "Hmm…Where are the guards?"

Tatl floated above Link's head, "…They're all on break?"

Evan and Tael snorted, "More like they ran scared".

Link sent Evan a sharp glare, "Hey! Don't disrespect knights of this, or any realm".

"Even the scardy-cats that quake in their little boots at the snap of a twig?" Evan deadpanned.

Link winced; the invasion of Twilight was not a particularly good time for the guards of Hyrule. Sighing, Link took out his bow and quiver, "Well, might as well get some target practice".

Tael looked between Link and the town, "…Can you even aim that far? I mean, I know your eyes are good, but you haven't used a bow in years".

Link smirked, "Please, it's like riding a horse, you never forget". Aiming his sights at one of the beasts shambling down a narrow street, Link let loose an arrow. It soared through the air, right over the beast's head, and into a barrel, which fell over to reveal a young man, who was now frozen in fright as the beast, grinning, lumbered towards him.

Tatl scoffed at Link, whose ears grew red, "Like a horse huh?"

Link muttered a half-hearted, "Shut-up," before aiming once more. This time, his arrow struck true, square in the beast's head. However, to the groups surprise, instead of disappearing in a black mist, or looking for its attacker, the thing fell down on the ground, unmoving.

Link gaped at the beast, "…Was that a natural creature of this world?"

Tatl blinked, "I-I guess so".

Evan clicked his tongue, "…Well, we've got food now, that's for sure".

Tael cleared his throat, "Am I the only one who hasn't forgotten that there are at least half a dozen of those things left in the town?" The three looked at the purple fairy, and began to rub their heads in a sheepish manner.

Link coughed into his hand, "Right, well, uh, let's head down there, and see what we can do".

 **Line Break**

Link and Evan (and Tatl and Tael, snug in Link's hat) skid to a stop right in front of the town square, where seven of the beasts (ugly ones too, now that they had a closer look) were harassing a group of townsfolk. Link turned to Evan, and then jerked his head to a rooftop. Evan understood, and pulled out his mask, but Link put a hand on his, "Actually, this will be good practice for you". Evan frowned at Link, but relented, and started to climb up a nearby building.

Link turned to the beasts, "Hey! You there!" The seven apes stopped their hooting and jeering, focusing their blank white eyes on Link. "Leave now, and you shall not be harmed". The beasts and the townspeople were in a stunned silence. Then one of the beasts, larger than the rest, snorted, and stalked over to Link. It reared up to its full height, and with a nasty grin, bellowed right in Link's face, spit flying on the Hylian's face.

Wiping the drool off, Link glared at the beast, "…Very well". In a flash of movement, Link drew his sword, twirling around to slash the beast from its neck to its right hip, blood pouring out of the large gash on its body. It let out a pained groan, staring in disbelief at Link. Link merely smirked, and tapped it with his foot, sending it crashing to the ground, _"Ah, 'Mortal Draw', you always were a favorite"_.

The sight of their fallen leader sent the beasts into a momentary panic. Then anger set in. They beat their chests, hooting madly at Link, and charged. Link back flipped away from a furry fist, and ducked under a wild swing. Raising his shield, he blocked a nasty looking haymaker, and slashed out, injuring two of the six remaining foes. One of the beasts roared, and brought its fists up, intent on caving Link's skull in. It was stopped however, when something hit is right on the face, causing it to yelp in pain, leaving it open to a counter-offensive from Link.

Evan smiled as he broke in his new slingshot. It was obviously magic, as the seeds did not seem to lose speed, and they traveled in what looked like a straight line. Evan's jubilation stopped though, when he took note of one of the beasts charging towards the building he was on. He gulped, when it leapt high into the air. Thinking quickly, Evan tossed out a Deku nut where the beast looked like it was going to land, and rapidly slid climbed down the building. He grinned at the familiar sound of a * **bang** * followed by confused and frightened grunts.

Evan hopped into a barrel, and began to think of a plan of attack, _"All right, he only landed on it, so he's not blind, but I've still got some time. This thing is big…If he falls it'll hurt…Probably not too fast, I can maybe roll under those legs of his and stab hi-why am I moving?"_

Evan took out his knife and peeked out the barrel. He gulped at the sight of an irate green ape, holding the barrel up with one massive paw. Evan chuckled weakly, "Haha, ummm, we cool?" They were not cool.

The ape roared and tried to use its other hand to scoop out Evan. It abandoned its assault after almost losing a finger. Growling, it raised the barrel high, intending to throw it. Unfortunately for it, Evan crawled out of the barrel, and landed on its back. The beast let out a mass of aggravated grunts and hoots, trying to pry Evan off as the boy stabbed into its back. After a moment, it swept its head around, and grinned at the sights of a large stonewall. The beast ran towards the wall, and jumped up, flipping its back, and Evan, towards the wall as it fell.

(Un)luckily, Evan recognized the ploy, he himself had been on both ends of the attack at least once in his long life. Letting go of the beast's bloodstained fur, Evan rolled on the ground with a small grunt. The ape snorted in confusion when it saw Evan beneath its legs, but let go of that line of questioning in favor of gasping in pain as it banged its head against solid stone. It was so disoriented; it didn't even register that Evan had gotten close to it until it felt cool steel stab into its throat.

Evan held his knife firm as the beast choked on its own blood. He slumped over in relief when he felt its struggles cease. Evan alternated between looking at the beast, his dagger, and his clothes; one thought on his mind, _"Does blood stain?"_

A couple blocks away, Link only had two more foes left to defeat. He let out a silent laugh at their cut and bruised bodies compared to his relatively unharmed one.

The two apes snarled at him, and charged with reckless abandon. Link closed his eyes, and entered a stance; shield out towards the beasts, sword pointed behind him, _"Haven't used this since I came up with the 'Great Spin Attack',"_ Link focused on both his sword and the magic stored in his body. He could hear the energy coalesce on his blade. He stayed like that as the beasts advanced. He then felt his arm tremble along with the energy running along his sword. He opened his eyes, _"Bingo!"_ With a ferocious roar, he spun in a circle, a large wave of energy following his blade as it cut down the last two beasts, cutting them in half. They soon fell to the ground, the smell of magically burnt fur and meat permeating the area. Link stood up straight as Evan, bloodstained but altogether well, walked up to him. Evan let out a low whistle (which was really a high-pitched whistle in his child body), "Man Link, I know I just got teeth and all, but I don't think I'm ready for such a high level of chewing".

Link stared at Evan, who stared back. Link then snorted, and began to laugh, followed by Evan (which was then followed by the bell-like laughter of Tatl and Tael). They were so caught up in their merriment, they did not notice several people begin to crowd around them. It was not until one older man cleared his throat that Link and Evan stopped laughing. Evan looked between the old man and the various ape corpses, "…We're not cleaning this up".

 **A/N: And scene. Was the description of bleeding animals enough to warrant a rate up, or am I just overreacting? I would like to know, since bleeding will be a thing in this story. Anyway, Link and Evan have just made a slightly big entrance into the world of Fiore, which involved the slaughter of forest Vulcan, the poor things. Like the previous story, I am open to suggestions as to what sort of masks and magic Link and Evan should get respectively (with a greater emphasis with masks on Evan, as he only has one transformation mask). Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Property Damage

 **The Legend of Zelda Series is owned by Nintendo, and Fairy Tail is owned by Funimation.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Demon/deity speech"**

 **Line Break**

Link and Evan were led to the mayor's office after ensuring the townsfolk were unharmed. One of their escorts, the mayor's secretary most likely, asked if either of them (particularly Evan) would like to wash up. Evan took a long look at his bloodstained clothes, "…nah".

The escort blinked at Evan's blunt response, "Surely you must feel dirty?"

"No dirtier than usual".

The escort turned to Link, "Sir, perhaps you could convince your son to-"

Link frowned, "Evan isn't my child".

The escort faltered, but cleared his throat, "Nevertheless, it would be improper of him to meet the mayor in such a state".

Link raised a blonde brow; "It's also 'improper' for a sizeable town to not have guards on watch to prevent scenarios like the one we just dealt with".

The escort, and his companions, were silent after that. Link rolled his eyes, "Look, let's just get this over with, okay?" All present nodded, and resumed their trip.

The mayor's office was a large room, decorated with many pictures and other items befitting someone of a higher class. When the mayor, an older man in a nice suit, started a grandiose speech thanking Link and Evan, Link had to resist the urge to walk out of the room.

Evan was of a similar mind, and was about to do so, when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head slighlty, his eyes widened at the large array of pots on a windowsill. Taking another look around the room, Evan noted numerous pots of different sizes and shapes. Evan looked down at his right arm, which was slighlty bruised from his fight with the Vulcan, _"Yeah, I could use a heart, or a fairy if I'm lucky"_.

"And so," the mayor swept his arms grandly, "I am ever so grateful that you and your young companion were able to-"

 _CRASH_

The mayor and his employees quickly swiveled their heads (Link opting for a lazy turn) and were greeted to the sight of Evan, frowning at the now destroyed pot at his feet. With a click of his tongue, Evan grabbed another pot off of the window, and sent it crashing to the ground, frowning again when nothing more than ceramic shards appeared. Evan turned to the spectators with a grunt, "Link, you've always been lucky," he then motioned for the adult Hylian to come over.

To the bewilderment of the Fiorians, Link just rolled his eyes and complied, grabbing a pot and breaking it against the wall. He frowned when it broke, and in a deft movement, swung his sword from its sheath, destroying three more pots, again, revealing nothing.

Evan turned to the slack jawed audience with a critical gaze, "You people are weird".

The mayor found his voice, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Link and Evan shared a look, clearly confused. "What do you mean?" Link asked.

"YOU'RE DESTROYING MY POTTERY!"

Evan snorted, "Well duh, what else are we supposed to do, admire it?"

The mayor was flushed, "YES!"

Link and Evan skewed their faces at his answer, "Why?"

"THEY'RE WORKS OF ART!"

"They're mounds of clay put into a shape that is meant to contain things".

Evan nodded in agreement, "Yeah. If someone was carrying it, and I broke it, that would be wrong," Evan conceded.

"But these are just lying around, free game". With that said, Link and Evan turned to the destroyed pots, sifting through the wreckage.

In an effort to quell the mayor's rage, one of his employees whispered into his ear, "Sir, given their clothing, weaponry, and overall features, these people are most likely from a foreign land," the mayor took a calming breath, "This may be an ordinary custom where they come from". The mayor had managed to clear the hot blood from his face, and clung to the idea that the two in front of him were simply ignorant foreigners.

He cleared his throat, catching the Hylianss attention, "My good sirs, while this…action, may be acceptable where you hail, in this country it is considered to be a heinous act. Pottery like," he spared a painful glance at the ceramic shards, "that is a work of art meant to be enjoyed, not hold any items".

Link and Evan shared another long look. Link then swept his hand across the room, "So, none of these pots hold anything?"

The mayor shook his head, "Nothing at all".

Evan kicked a few shards near his foot, "Man, you people are weird".

 **Line Break**

"'Kindly leave' he says, 'Pay damages' he says" Evan groused from his bed.

Link sighed, adjusting a pillow for Tatl and Tael, "We did destroy his 'artwork'".

Tael scoffed, "Please, what's so appealing about heated clay?"

Tatl titled her head, "Well, they did look really nice".

"Then they should put a sign up or something," her brother countered.

"My point exactly," Evan exclaimed.

Link shook his head, "Look, we're lucky enough they still gave us some money as a reward, though this 'paper money' thing is a little strange". Link pulled out a bundle of money (smaller than it should have been since a number of the bills went to the mayor's recovering art collection). He waved a bill around, "It just seems so fragile, and easy to lose".

Tael floated up to the bundle, "Yeah…looks like all those rupees are kind of useless huh?"

Evan frowned, "…Do you think I-"

"You can't use them for slingshot ammo," Tatl preempted the boy.

Evan threw his arms up in the air, "You never let me have any fun!"

"That's why I'm here!" she responded cheekily.

Before a shouting match could start, Link spoke up, "That's enough you two. We need to get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us".

Evan grumbled as fluffed his pillow, "Only because that st-"

"Good night Evan".

 **Line Break**

Link was staring at a few of the carriages lined up at the town gates, debating whether or not to rent one. On the one hand, it would certainly be faster, and in a land full of dangerous creatures he had not even heard of, safer. On the other hand…

Link craned his head slighlty towards a nearby rooftop, spotting Evan systematically hitting people on the head with his slingshot, darting to another roof, and shooting again. Yes, sticking him in a confined space would be disastrous.

Eventually, Link decided to try his luck with walking. Picking up a small stone, Link threw it at the rooftop Evan was currently on. It caught his attention, and reluctantly, Evan climbed down to street-level. "We leaving?" Link nodded, "Good, can't wait 'till we leave this crazy place and it's fancy pots behind us". Link ruffled his hair with a smirk, and walked into the forest.

 **A/N: Ugh, abysmally short I know, especially after such a long break. But, in all honesty, this story is not that high of a priority. I know this is supposed to be a 'better' version of an old one, (implying that I pay more attention to it) but it's also more of a thing I do when I'm burned out writing about ninjas and undead people. So, if you do like this story, expect VERY sporadic updates. Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


End file.
